Stormpelt (MapleClan)
|familyt = Mother: Father: |familyl = Petalwind Fireshine |mentor = Whitetail |apps = Honeyflower |postdeath = None |roleplayer = }} General Information Appearance Stormpelt is a blue-gray tom with caring, ice-blue eyes. He has no distinguishable markings on his pelt and is of average size, with thick, well-groomed fur and nimble paws. Personality Stormpelt is fun-loving, caring, sweet, and understanding, all the traits you'd wish to have in a medicine cat. He is very careful when treating an injured patient and will always listen to what they have to say. He never undermines them or his apprentice, because he knows how it feels like to be a lowly cat under the service of a much bigger, more responsible cat. He rarely gets angry or frustrated, but when he does, it's not something you want to be the target of. History Before the roleplay: Stormpelt was born to Petalwind and Fireshine in MapleClan. Right from the beginning, Stormkit knew he wanted to be a medicine cat. He was fascinated with all the herbs and concoctions the medicine cats stirred up, and wanted to be a part of that. He forsook warrior training to train under the young and clever Whitetail, who, despite being only a few moons older than the newest warriors, was already using her status to make decisions and act above everyone else. Despite this, she had a wide knowledge of herbs and healing, and taught Stormpelt everything he knew. But one day, she died when she was out searching for herbs in leaf-bare and was caught by surprise by a badger. From then on, Stormpelt took up his role as the head medicine cat of MapleClan. During the roleplay: Coming soon Advanced Information Health Stormpelt's mental health is very good, as he has a natural head for remembering things. His physical health is good as well, as he can basically cure any ailment he has. Skills Stormpelt's best skill would be being able to remember the names and uses of many, many different herbs, and being to apply them properly. He lacks a little bit in the fighting department, though. Relationships Family Petalwind: Stormpelt had a great relationship with his mother; she fully supported him becoming a medicine cat and always tried to help him remember the many things that came along with the training. He was devastated when she died and still misses her dearly. Fireshine: Stormpelt's relationship with his father was a little less strong; he wanted Stormpelt to become a warrior and fight alongside him, but he simply wasn't cut out for that life. Nevertheless, Fireshine got over it when he realized his son wasn't going to change his mind, and maintained a steady bond with him until his death. Stormpelt misses him, although not as much as his mother. Love Interests Stormpelt never had a crush or love interest, for he knew that medicine cats couldn't take mates, so he never took a liking like that to any cat because he knew the outcome would be disastrous. Friendships Whitetail: Stormpelt was great friends with his former mentor despite their age difference, and they felt completely comfortable around each other. Stormpelt felt lost when he died, because she was the only cat he had really grown close to. Honeyflower: Stormpelt has a great friendship with his apprentice, mirroring the one he had with his mentor. The two often talk to each other as they work about things other than medicine, and find each other's company enjoyable. Maplestar: Stormpelt is close friends with the leader of MapleClan, as the two are required to work together on some aspects of Clan life. He is the one Maplestar goes to if she needs to share anything secret, and they trust each other with their lives. Enemies Stormpelt doesn't have any enemies; the only ones who he would truly hate are Fang's rogues. Other Trivia *Stormpelt hates fighting with a passion, and always dreads teaching it to Honeyflower. *Stormpelt can recite the names and uses of over thirty herbs without stopping. Memorable Quotes None yet. Art Gallery Nothing yet. Category:Medicine Cats Category:Toms Category:MapleClan Cat Category:MapleClan Cats Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Clan Cat